


Life is Pain, life's not fair

by Livesinbooks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Spoilers for 1x11 until the end of Season 1, past Hartley Rathaway/Harrison Wells | Eobard Thawne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinbooks/pseuds/Livesinbooks
Summary: “Okay, you don’t have to tell me. But look, how can I trust you that this isn’t a trick? You almost killed my best friend. You already broke out one time and I got knocked out by your little bomb.” Hartley turns away from him and Cisco sees him take off his glasses. “Look, I’m sorry, this all just sounds… It doesn’t sound like the Doctor Wells I know. You sound like you’re telling the truth, but… you’re a villain.”





	1. Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guardiansofthefantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiansofthefantasy/gifts).



> I know all my other stories here are unfinished and paused, but this story is already done so I can really promise that it will be finished  
> The songs I'll write at the beginning of each chapter are the ones I listened to while writing, they mostly fit a little to the plot, sometimes just the quote I pick fits

Julia Brennan - Inner Demons  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPJSkSn7rt0

_So, angels please, please stay here_   
_Take the pain, take the fear_

 

“Cisco.” It’s barely a whisper and Cisco looks up frowning. He has just been delivering food to the prisoners in the pipeline. The last one has been Hartley and he just wanted to lock everything again.  
“What?”, he asks him and notices that the man didn’t even look at the box with the takeout food yet. It’s lying on the floor, completely abandoned. Hartley pins Cisco down with his stare. “If this is about Ronnie again-“ “Don’t let Doctor Wells visit me again.”

It’s being said as quiet as his name before. The mechanical engineer slowly steps closer to the containment cell. But as he opens his mouth to ask him to say it again louder, Hartley shakes his head and raises a hand as if to scratch his ear. But instead, he taps it two times. Cisco hesitates a moment before stepping over to the console and turning off the surveillance. Then he walks back to the glass. “Now say that again.” “Don’t let Doctor Wells visit me again,” Hartley repeats. “He’s been visiting you? Oh of course. You always have been and always will be the chosen one.” Cisco looks annoyed. But then he notices Hartley’s restless eyes which are darting back and forth as if scared that someone will show up.

“Why do you want him to stop? You’ve always liked the attention and favouritism,” the engineer slowly continues. Hartley shrugs. “Just tell him to stay the fuck away.” His face takes on the neutral and almost arrogant expression he’s mostly wearing. But Cisco is looking at him intently, notices how the mask – it’s so obviously a mask, Hartley should be embarrassed – is wavering. “What’s he doing when he’s visiting you?” “Talking. That’s what he’s always been the best at,” Hartley drawls. Cisco tilts his head a little to the left, folding his hands behind his back. “What did he do to you?”, he asks slowly. “You know what he did,” Hartley snaps and Cisco frowns at how uncharacteristic it is. “He ruined my ears. He fired me when I warned him about the accelerator. And now I’m locked in here because of his new pet.” “Don’t talk like that about Barry.” Hartley takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” That straight up shocks Cisco because it sounds honest. And it makes him suspicious at the same time. “About what does Doctor Wells talk when he visits you?” Hartley laughs a bitter laugh and Cisco raises his eyebrows. Since he turned off the surveillance Hartley isn’t behaving like Hartley anymore. “Tell me,” the engineer pushes when the other doesn’t say anything. “Why should I?”, Hartley asks, for a moment sounding like himself again. “Because if you don’t tell me I’ll ask Doctor Wells and tell him that you asked me not to let him visit you again.” And for the shortest of moments, there’s pure fear in Hartley’s eyes. Cisco swallows, a cold feeling creeping up his neck. “Hartley? What does he talk about when he visits you?” He steps closer to the cell again.

Hartley averts his gaze, but Cisco just waits. When there’s still silence after some minutes, he sighs. “Come on, tell me. I can’t help you when I don’t know everything.” “I don’t want to tell you,” Hartley mutters. “Just don’t let him near me again.” “I can’t just tell him not to come here anymore! He’s my boss!” Hartley rolls his eyes. “Tell him a lie. That his wheelchair is interfering with the locks, that we could escape if he keeps coming down here.” Cisco scoffs. “I will certainly not lie to him. He’s… nice. And you’re not. Still not. Never have been.” Hartley grits his teeth. “Oh yes, Harrison Wells, the guy who’s so nice he let the particle accelerator explode,” he snarls.

Cisco rubs over his face. “Look, I got work to do. So, if you don’t wanna tell me what’s wrong, then I can’t help you. I have to go.” He starts turning away from Hartley and is startled by the desperate “Please, stay.”  
Cisco stops but doesn’t turn back to the Piper. He waits until he hears the sigh of the man, it sounds defeated. “Make sure nobody can listen,” he says quietly and Cisco nods, checking the console again and then he steps back to the cell. Hartley looks at him impassively for a moment, then he sits down on the floor and leans against the wall of the prison so Cisco can only see him from the side. He follows suit, facing the cell.

“It started a month after I began working here,” Hartley starts, voice hollow, posture looking guarded with his head hanging low and his arms wrapped around his legs which are pulled to his chest. “Wells approached me when I was getting ready to leave for the day. He… stepped into my personal space and told me what great work I’m doing. And me? I felt flattered, thanked him and smiled.” Cisco frowns at the bitterness that’s seeping into Hartley’s voice.

“He then asked me if I wanted to go have a drink with him. I said yes. So, he took me to his office and we drank and talked. We repeated it every evening from then on and I enjoyed it so much. Wells was kind to me, appreciated me, enjoyed my company.” Cisco’s stomach churns. It’s true, Hartley wasn’t liked much by anybody at Star Labs. But it’s not like he made it easy or let anybody try. He was challenging and annoying and arrogant. Nevertheless, the engineer feels bad, now that he hears Hartley talk about it and sounding… almost pained. Maybe nobody tried hard enough after all.

“It took two weeks before he started touching me. Brushing my hands, arms, back. Keeping his hand on my shoulder just a little too long after patting it. Oh, he’s so manipulative. And I was an idiot. I…” Cisco waits patiently, feeling ill at ease hearing this about his boss and mentor.

“I fell for him,” Hartley continues quietly. “And I thought he liked me back. I thought-“ He shakes his head. “He kissed me one evening after we drank a little too much. He took me home to his place and… Well, I woke up naked in his bed the next day. He didn’t want to talk about it, but the next evening ended the same way. And the one after that as well. It became a routine and I was hopeful. Maybe he just didn’t want anybody to find out so they wouldn’t hate me even more. But then… he…”

Hartley doesn’t talk for a long time. He flinches when Cisco says his name hesitantly. It takes him five more minutes until he continues. The engineer doesn’t push. He doesn’t know Hartley this way. It has to be hard for him to open up like this.

“He started kissing me whenever we were alone. When I wanted to work. When I wanted to check the safety of the particle accelerator. You know, I wanted to do all the tests that got me fired a week earlier, but he didn’t let me leave his office and… He made me sleep with him. I… I didn’t want to, but he… He told me not to be like that. Not to disappoint him. And I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to be a disappointment for another person. So… I let him do with me whatever he wanted… After that I… I didn’t want to sleep with him anymore, but he made me…” Cisco feels sick and he wants to tell Hartley to shut up and to stop lying. That Doctor Wells would never do that. That Hartley is an asshole and trying to make Cisco turn on his boss. But he doesn’t. Because the other man is shaking inside the cell. And he sounds so honest. No matter how much the engineer wants Hartley to be lying, everything indicates that he’s telling the horrible truth.

“He keeps taunting me when he comes down here. Tells me how naïve I was for thinking he could love me. That nobody could love me. And yesterday… He entered my cell… He…”  
“What did he do?”, Cisco asks softly, fighting against the urge to open the cell and hug Hartley. The man might be a dick, but nobody deserves that. Maybe the Reverse Flash, but nobody else. “He threatened to hurt me if I don’t behave. If I tell anybody that-“ “That what?” “Didn’t you listen? I can’t tell you,” Hartley snaps and Cisco raises his hands in defeat. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, don’t tell me.” Then he frowns.

“Why are you still here if he entered your cell? He’s in a wheelchair. Oh, and by the way wheelchair, he can’t enter the containment cells with the chair.” Hartley keeps looking everywhere but at Cisco. The engineer sighs. “Okay, you don’t have to tell me. But look, how can I trust you that this isn’t a trick? You almost killed my best friend. You already broke out one time and I got knocked out by your little bomb.” Hartley turns away from him and Cisco sees him take off his glasses. “Look, I’m sorry, this all just sounds… It doesn’t sound like the Doctor Wells I know. You sound like you’re telling the truth, but… you’re a villain.” “Don’t let him visit me again.” Cisco sighs.

“Hartley, didn’t you listen? I can’t trust you. Do you have any proof?” The other doesn’t reply and Cisco gets up. “I’m sorry, but… I mean I can ask him not to come here anymore, but I won’t lie to him. Now eat your lunch, it’s probably cold by now.” And with those words, Cisco returns to the control board and locks the pipeline again as well as turns surveillance back on.


	2. Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish was translated with the help of an online dictionary and my rusty knowledge from two years of studying Spanish in school, so if there are big mistakes in this chapter or future ones, feel free to correct me!  
> The translations to the Spanish sentences are at the end of the chapters.

Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca - Wicked Game  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PoIisbJ7HI

_What a wicked game to play_  
_To make me feel this way_  
_What a wicked thing to do_  
_To let me dream of you_  
_What a wicked thing to say_  
_You never felt this way_  
_What a wicked thing to do  
_ _To make dream of you_

 

Cisco can’t stop thinking about what Hartley told him. He doesn’t know whether he can believe him or not and it frustrates him. He could ask Doctor Wells, but if it’s the truth the man would hardly admit it and Hartley could get in trouble.

He starts watching Wells, trying to find out the truth, but he behaves like he always does, there’s nothing suspicious about him. Cisco has no clue what to do, he even considers telling Barry or Cait to get their opinion on it, but he doesn’t feel like spilling Hartley’s secrets.

He has been avoiding the man since he told him, let Caitlin and Barry bring food to the prisoners. And right now, Cisco should go home and get some sleep. The others already left and he just wanted to finish working on some new improvements for Barry’s suit and then go home too. But now that he’s done and ready to leave he hesitates. Maybe he should take advantage of the fact that he’s the only one at Star Labs and talk to Hartley again…

And before Cisco can change his mind he’s on his way to the pipeline. He freezes when he hears a voice as he’s approaching the containment cells and he stays hidden around the corner, listening. It’s Doctor Wells. Cisco frowns. The man said he’d go home about an hour ago.

“What did you tell Cisco? Don’t force me to make you tell me, Hartley. He’s been looking at me strangely all week.” Hartley mumbles something Cisco can’t understand and he sneaks a little closer to the corner to listen properly. “But my dear, you must have told him something. He’s not very subtle about it. You probably should’ve picked someone else to talk to. I’m disappointed.”

The engineer grits his teeth. This can’t be happening. Maybe he’s asleep. Fell asleep over the Flash suit. This can’t be Wells. He pinches his arm and bites on his lip. Ouch. No, he’s awake.  
“I didn’t tell him anything! Why would I? He hates me and I hate him!”, Hartley says louder now. “Oh Hartley, then why don’t I believe you? You know I don’t like when you’re lying to me. What should I do with you now…” Cisco hears Hartley gasp for air and whimper and it turns his stomach. He sneaks some steps away and then starts walking towards the pipeline again, with noise this time, humming _Hedwig’s Theme_.

When he walks around the corner he sees Doctor Wells in his wheelchair in front of the locked cell, Hartley pale and pressed against the wall in the back of the cell. “Oh, Doctor Wells, I thought you went home already!” Cisco feigns surprise. His boss gives him a smile. “I was just checking on our prisoners, we don’t want any of them to get lose, right?” The engineer nods and fakes a grin. “Yeah, especially not your golden boy.” Wells moves towards the exit. “Everything is safe,” he tells Cisco. “Therefore, I’ll go home now. Good night, Cisco.” “Good night, Doctor Wells.”

Cisco waits until Wells is out of hearing range until he rushes to the cell. “Are you okay?”, he whispers worried and Hartley frowns confused. Cisco looks back and chews on his lip. “Will you stay in the cell if I open it or will you knock me out and run away?”, he asks slowly. Hartley, still looking bemused, shrugs. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” Cisco decides to accept that as a sufficient answer and opens the cell, stomach churning with nervousness. He steps into the small room once the glass is gone and approaches Hartley. “Did he hurt you?” Slowly, understanding spreads on Hartley’s face. “You heard him.” “Yes. And I’m sorry that he noticed. I tried to be subtle.” The other man snorts. “You’re not capable of being subtle.” Cisco slaps his arm lightly and turns pale as Hartley’s face twists in pain.

“He hurt you.” It’s not a question and Hartley doesn’t answer. After hesitating for a second, Cisco takes the other’s arm more carefully and pushes the sleeve up. There’s a hand-sized bruise on his lower arm and Cisco bets that there’s a matching one on the other arm. “We should tell the others. I mean… Doctor Wells isn’t who we thought he is. He’s…” “An abusive bastard,” Hartley helps him out, colour slowly returning to his face. Cisco sighs. “I can’t believe this… I mean… how can he… He’s always so nice and helpful!” “Maybe he’s just treating me the way I deserve it,” Hartley says flatly.

Cisco shakes his head. “No, don’t say that. Nobody deserves to be treated that way, not even you.” He chews on his lower lip. “But… I don’t know what to do now,” he admits. “I… I can’t just let you out. Especially not after Doctor Wells just checked the cell.” Hartley snorts. “You believe him? He didn’t do anything but tell me how worthless I am and-“ Cisco waits, starting to rub Hartley’s arm softly, careful not to touch the bruise.

“He touched me…” “Against your will?” “Of course it was against my will!”, Hartley snaps. “And then he asked me what I told you…” “Yes, I heard that part… Again, I’m sorry that he noticed. I didn’t want to get you in trouble.” Hartley shrugs it off. “He would’ve found another reason to hurt me even without you being all obvious and stupid.” Cisco lets go of his arm. “Can’t you stop being a dick for once in your life?” Hartley turns his face away. They stay like that for a few moments. Then the engineer sighs. “Alright, what do we do now though?” The other’s eyes snap back to him. “Let me out. Let me leave. I won’t hurt anybody. You don’t ever have to see me again.” “I can’t let you out. Not today. Even if Doctor Wells didn’t check the cells, he’d suspect me anyways.” Hartley’s face pales again. “Cisco, please.” Cisco is too surprised to reply. Hartley begging. That’s something he never expected to witness. “Estoy asustado,” he adds quietly.

The engineer hesitantly puts a hand on Hartley’s shoulder. “I can’t. I can’t let you out.” The man in front of him is shaking and Cisco starts to wonder how much of Hartley’s behaviour is real and how much is just a protective mask to keep himself from getting hurt. “Not yet. But… I’ll come here as often as I can, okay? He won’t hurt you when I’m here. I’ll just say I’m working on something sound related and convinced you to help me because you’re bored.” Hartley looks at him and nods after a moment. “Thanks…” Cisco gives him a little smile. “El no te causará más daño.”

 

Estoy asustado = I am scared  
El no te causará más daño = He won't cause any more damage (Thanks to Player 3 for correcting the phrase for me!) 


	3. Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry  
> I was pretty busy the past days and completely forgot to upload the next chapter even though they're all finished and just waiting to be published  
> I'm very sorry, but I can't even promise that this won't happen again, haha, I'm bad at remembering stuff

Boy Epic - Wicked  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dr3yJ9HA7Q

 

_I swear I'm not a sinner  
I'm just beautifully broken_

 

“I’ve got something for you. I mean you didn’t say anything, but I didn’t spend much time on the hearing aids I gave you after you tried to kill Barry, so they can’t be very good. I tried to make better ones.” Cisco hands Hartley the box with the new hearing aids after opening the cell. The man looks at him surprised and takes out the old hearing aids. Cisco’s stomach drops at Hartley’s pained face during the time until he put the new hearing aids in. “Gracias, Cisquito.” The engineer smiles at the honest thank you. “Are they better at least?” Hartley nods. “Yes, they are. I’m surprised that you did such a good job.” Cisco rolls his eyes and leaves the cell. Since he knows that the others went home already he leaves the door open as he sits down and opens the laptop he brought.

It’s been three days since Cisco caught Wells hurting Hartley and he kept his promise, being here whenever he can. He told the others that he’s working on improving the communication system of the Flash suit so nothing would interfere with it anymore and said that Hartley is helping him because he’s bored to death. Wells frowned a little but didn’t say anything. The Piper obviously recovered from the incident and is behaving like his usual self. But somehow it’s almost comforting. Cisco was rather unsettled by the scared and insecure Hartley.

“What are you really working on?”, Hartley asks. He’s casually leaning against the left wall in the cell, watching Cisco. “There’s a metahuman who can teleport, I’m analysing their cells to find out how to stop them,” the engineer replies and looks up at the other who looks interested. “Can I see?” Cisco hesitates before nodding. “Yeah, okay.” He gets up and sits down next to Hartley in the cell after the Piper slid down to the floor. The man looks at the laptop curiously. The program shows the teleporting cells. “I keep trying chemicals to slow them down or disable them, but it’s not working. Or my simulation isn’t working, no idea.” Hartley frowns. “Wait, let me try something.” He takes the laptop from Cisco who sighs. No, of course he can’t tell him what he’s about to try, he just does it himself.

Hartley makes a triumphant noise and shoves the laptop back onto Cisco’s lap, ripping the engineer out of his thoughts. The cells in the simulation aren’t moving anymore. Cisco looks at Hartley. “What did you do?” The idiot grins smugly and shrugs. “Oh come on, just tell me!” “What do I get for that?” “You’re enjoying my company daily, that has to be enough.” Hartley snorts. “I want science magazines and chocolate. It’s boring when you’re busy with Flash business.” Cisco sighs but nods. He expected worse requests. “I can do that. Now tell me.” “Darkness. I turned the light off.” A beaming smile spreads on Cisco’s face. “Hartley, you’re a genius! No teleportation when they can’t see where they’re going!” Hartley fails to hide a grin. “Of course I’m a genius, that’s nothing new.” Cisco huffs out a tired laugh. “You’re unbelievable.” “Yet you’re still here for some reason. It’s late, even Wells should be at home by now.”

Cisco shrugs. “You helped after all. And… I wanna make sure he doesn’t show up. I bet he suspects something because I spend so much time here…” Hartley takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes, a gesture Cisco catches him to do rather often. “Can’t you just let me go? I can knock you out and you say I pretended to be in pain and you wanted to check on me, then I escaped.” There’s a silent pleading behind the words. Cisco hates denying the man his freedom. “I can’t, I’m sorry. Doctor Wells wouldn’t believe it. I’m sure of that. And I really don’t want him to get angry with me.” Hartley stiffens next to him. “Of course not. Not even to get me to safety. I didn’t expect you to be so selfish,” he spits out. Cisco closes his eyes for a moment. “Hartley-“ “No, don’t even try to defend yourself. It’s selfish to keep me here just to make sure you’re not on Wells’ bad side. He could come here while you’re busy with Flash business.” “He won’t. Barry needs him, he couldn’t sneak away without being suspicious. I won’t let him hurt you again, Hartley.” The Piper rolls his eyes. “You really think you could protect me against Wells? You? Oh Cisquito.” 

Cisco sighs. “Do you want my help or not?” “I want you to let me go.” “Why aren’t you just leaving then?”, the engineer asks heatedly. “Just punch me and run!” Hartley looks away and the other deflates. “I thought so. You know I’m right. You know I can’t let you go.” “Wells matará me. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.” “¡Por encima de mi cadáver!”, Cisco protests loudly. “And how would he explain it to us? That you tried to escape? You’re no danger without your gloves.” “Why, thank you,” Hartley drawls sarcastically. “You know how I mean it! He can’t justify killing you. I won’t let him kill you.” Cisco watches Hartley intently. “I’ll work on a plan to get you out. I promise.”

The other man smiles a little. “Thank you, Cisquito.” “Stop calling me that. You’re not even much taller than I am,” Cisco complains, but he’s smiling lightly. Hartley shrugs. “You’re still smaller.” The engineer gives up and just rolls his eyes. Then he yawns. The Piper looks at him. “You should go home and sleep. It’s really getting late. I’ll be fine.” Cisco starts grinning, suddenly remembering something. “I forget to tell you about the extra feature of the new hearing aids!” He takes out a communication system and puts it on his ear. “Now touch the left hearing aid.” Hartley raises an eyebrow but does. Cisco jumps up and runs out of the cell and around the corner.

“Can you hear me?”, he asks and smiles when he gets Hartley’s answer through the comm in his ear. “Yeah. Cisco that’s amazing!” The engineer returns to him and grins. “I’m a genius too after all.” Hartley rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “Yes you are,” he mutters quietly, but thanks to the comm system, Cisco hears it anyways. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles.

 

 

Wells matará me. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. = Wells will kill me. It’s just a matter of time  
¡Por encima de mi cadáver! = Over my dead body  
 


	4. Walk through the fire

Zayde WØlf ft. Ruelle - Walk Through The Fire  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwBetDKLS5E

_The fight is all we know_  
_Did we take too many chances_  
_Did we let too many pass us_  
_Did we throw it all away_

 

Of course the truce couldn’t hold for long. It’s a week since Cisco started spending most of his time with Hartley when they start fighting again. It feels like it’s all they know, how to yell at each other. Cisco isn’t even sure anymore how it started. Hartley asked about the progress of Cisco’s plan and it escalated rather quickly. That’s why the engineer is leaving Star labs early today, as the first of all of them. He needs some alone time. Maybe a Star Wars marathon to forget about Hartley for a while. He ignores the bad feeling in his stomach at leaving him alone with Wells.

The next day Cisco is in a better mood again and ready to face Hartley. He didn’t have a Star Wars marathon but watched some episodes of Star Trek The Original Series. He feels ready for another fight. His cheery mood drops as soon as Cisco opens the pipeline and sees Hartley in his containment cell. “Oh god,” he breathes out and opens the glass quickly. The other man is sitting on the floor, staring into nothingness, his face is visibly bruised, more bruises vanishing under his shirt. “Hartley?” The Piper doesn’t react and Cisco kneels down next to him. “Hey, what happened?” He looks up now and Cisco almost wishes he hadn’t. His eyes are empty, but his face is furious. “You promised that you wouldn’t let him hurt me again.” His tone is accusatory and Cisco looks away. He deserves this. “Did he hit you?” “Among other things,” Hartley snaps. “Why?” “I tried to run as soon as he opened the cell. He knows I told you something, but he doesn’t know what and it frustrates him.”

Cisco frowns. “He’s in a wheelchair. You should’ve gotten away.” “And you should’ve been here!” The engineer stays quiet. “I’m sorry, Hartley. Lo siento.” “It doesn’t matter in how many languages you apologise, it doesn’t make the bruises and the pain go away.” Cisco touches Hartley’s shoulder softly. “Let me see the rest of them,” he begs. The Piper hesitates before rolling his eyes and lifting his shirt a little. The bruises reach down to his bellybutton. Cisco bites his lip. “I’ll get you some ice for that when I deliver your breakfast.” “Just get me out of here. Cisco, please just get me out of here!” Hartley seems to be getting desperate and it hurts Cisco.

“I can’t. I want to, but I can’t yet. Soon. Let me work on my plan. Soon.” “You don’t even have a plan!” Hartley wraps his arms around himself and Cisco gets up. “Why can’t you just trust me? Why do you always have to start a fight?” “Because you abandoned me yesterday! You left and let him hurt me!” The engineer feels like he’s been punched because yes, Hartley is right. He left him alone yesterday and Wells took advantage of that. Cisco sits down again and leans against the wall next to Hartley. “I know… I’m sorry. I won’t do that again, but then please, please just try not to put so much pressure on me. I’m working on it. I really am. You have to trust me, even though it’s certainly not easy for you.”

They sit in silence for a while until Cisco gets up. “I gotta get the breakfast for all of you. I’m right back and I’ll bring my laptop. Then we can work together again, okay?” Hartley looks like he wants to start another fight before deflating. “Yes, okay… Just don’t forget the ice. And I’m out of chocolate.” Cisco smiles. “I’ll get you some more.” Then he leaves the cell and locks the pipeline again to get breakfast. His smile falls when Hartley can’t see him anymore and his hands clench to fists. He wants to hurt Wells. How can he do that to Hartley? And how can he, Barry and Caitlin be so blind? Should he tell the other two? He’s not sure… But better not. The less people know the lower are the chances that Wells finds out.

Cisco hurries up and delivers the breakfast for all the meta humans, then he gets ice, chocolate and his laptop and spends the rest of the day next to Hartley in his cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback, by the way, I'm really glad you seem to like this!


	5. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry  
> First I was busy, then I forgot about it  
> Really, I'm very sorry

Beth Crowley- Red

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6UR0FRL_q4  
 _Cut me open and I still bleed red_  
 _Do your best to get inside my head_  
 _Cuz I'm gonna make you remember my name_  
 _And I'll be the last one you ever betray_

The next day Hartley tells Cisco what happened to Ronnie and Martin Stein. Cisco tells Barry and Caitlin and lets them talk to Professor Stein’s wife while staying with Hartley. Doctor Wells shows up around noon and seems surprised to see Cisco in the cell next to the Piper. “Don’t worry, Doctor Wells, he’s helping me with Barry’s comm system,” Cisco quickly tells him and gives him a smile. He feels Hartley tense next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “I have a device that disables his hearing aids. He won’t run away and if he does I can stop him.” That seems to satisfy Wells and he chats with Cisco about soundwaves for a few minutes until he leaves again.

Hartley breathes out relieved and Cisco squeezes his shoulder. “Do you really have such a device?” The engineer shakes his head. “Of course not. I don’t even wanna imagine what would happen if Wells found it…” He shudders. Hartley looks sick, probably also imagining it. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning on building one and as long as Wells thinks I have one he won’t build one either. You’re safe.”

They start a light-hearted conversation about communication systems then, both don’t want to think about Wells any longer. But eventually, Cisco doesn’t answer anymore. Hartley frowns at him. The engineer is chewing on the inside of his cheek. “I might have part of your escape plan ready,” he says slowly and Hartley’s face lights up. “Really? Tell me!” Cisco gets up and walks to the control board, making sure the surveillance is turned off, then he checks the corridor and returns to Hartley. “I found a place for you to stay once I got you out. It’s close so I can keep checking on you, but Wells won’t expect you to be there.” “Where is it?” Cisco sighs. “My brother’s place.”

Hartley frowns. “You have a brother?” “Yeah, I just don’t like him and don’t talk about him.” “But you want me to stay with him.” “He owes me a favor and Wells will never think that you’re there. There’s no safer place for you than with Dante. Well maybe your parent’s place would be safer, but I’m not sending you there.” Hartley snorts. “They’d never let me stay.” “So you stay with my brother.” “What will you tell him who I am?” “I haven’t thought about that yet. But he will let you stay, I’m sure. Or he has to explain to mom and dad that it was him who crashed their new car and not me.” Hartley frowns but doesn’t say anything about that.

“And when will you let me out?” “I still have to come up with a believable story why you’re gone and tell my brother that he’s gonna have a guest, then we can start operation ‘Prison Break’.” Hartley shoots Cisco an unimpressed glance. “That’s the best you can come up with?” “It’s a good show!” “I don’t know, I’ve never watched it.” Cisco stares at him. “What? Okay, now this is definitely something we’ll watch together once you’re out of here.” A strange smile appears on Hartley’s lips, but it vanishes before Cisco can analyze it. The Piper scoffs. “I won’t enjoy any movies or tv shows as long as Wells is still wa-“ His face turns pale and Cisco frowns. “While he’s still around,” Hartley finishes, trying to cover it up. “What were you going to say?”, the engineer asks. “Nothing.” It comes out of the other’s mouth too quick to be true, but Cisco decides not to push it and start another fight.

“About Barry’s comm system though, did you try another frequency?” And so they return to science talk and a few minutes later Cisco has forgotten about Hartley’s little slip. He doesn’t think about it until he’s home that night and the answer to his confusion slowly starts piecing itself together in his head. It should’ve been obvious from the moment on Hartley told him that Wells was in his cell. The bastard can walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To not forget again I just quickly uploaded this now without reading it again, so I'm sorry for any mistakes  
> I'll check for spelling etc some time when I've got the time & patience  
> Thanks for not hating me!


	6. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter because I owe it to you

Beth Crowley- Gone

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SpikQ3erXM

_So are you happy now?_   
_You got exactly what you wanted_   
_You try to break me down_   
_Destroy me piece by piece_   
_But I have made a vow_   
_I won't live the life you made me choose_   
_We're players in a game that I don't intend to lose_

Cisco told Dante that Hartley is his boyfriend and that his parents are crazy and sent a serial killer after him so he needs to hide him at his place. Not his best idea, but his brother doesn’t question it after Cisco threatened to tell their parents who destroyed their precious expensive car. So now he has to come up with a story for his friends for why Hartley could be gone… And he has to deal with the fact that Wells can walk.

Which leads him to do something pretty stupid. He starts thinking about their failed attempt to catch the Reverse Flash and he asks Cait to get Wells out of the building so he can take a look at the machine that failed. He’s pretty sure that Wells manipulated it and is secretly working with the Reverse Flash. It makes Cisco hate the man even more.

Hartley doesn’t like the plan. “You don’t know what Wells is capable of. And what if the Reverse Flash shows up? Cisco, don’t do that. It’s too dangerous.” Cisco grins. “Worried about me, Hartley?” The Piper scoffs. “Worried about losing my way out of here,” he corrects, but his tone isn’t harsh. Cisco rolls his eyes at him. “You’re an idiot. By the way, Dante will let you stay at his place, so I just have to come up with a story for the others here. I’ll think about it after I checked the machine.” Hartley grits his teeth but nods. “Be careful,” he asks quietly. Cisco smiles widely. “I’m always careful.”

“It was a hologram…” Cisco stares at the projection of the Reverse Flash. They tricked them. He wasn’t even inside the field. That’s how he got out. Because he was never inside. And then he and Wells acted out this little fight so nobody would suspect Wells to be working with the Reverse Flash! Cisco spins around and rushes to the pipeline. “He’s working with him!”, he tells Hartley as soon as the glass is open. Hartley looks at him worried. “Did he see you?” Cisco shakes his head, wants to say something else but gets distracted by the Piper’s panicked gasp and step back. He spins around and fear grips his heart. Wells is there and he’s walking towards them.

“You can really walk,” Cisco says flatly. Wells shrugs smiling. “I expected Hartley to tell you.” “He didn’t. I figured it out myself.” “You're incredibly clever, Cisco. I've always said so.” Suddenly, Cisco realizes something else and he swallows, stepping back again. “You’re not working with the Reverse Flash. You are him.” He feels Hartley grab his arm and stays in front of him even though his heart is racing with fear. “You and I haven't been truly, properly introduced. I am Eobard Thawne.” Cisco frowns confused. “Thawne? Like Eddie.” “Let's call him a distant relative.”

The engineer tries to piece together all of the information. “The night that we trapped the Reverse-Flash, you almost died.” Wells- Thawne- makes a non-committal noise. “There were two of you,” Cisco continues. If they’re gonna die he wants to know everything. “It's an after-image. A speed mirage, if you will.” Makes sense. Fucking bastard. Hartley’s grip on his arm turns painful, but he doesn’t comment on it. “Joe was right. You were there that night, fifteen years ago, in Barry's house. You killed Nora Allen.” Cisco starts shaking. He’s so scared even though he’s trying not to be for Hartley.

“It was never my intention to kill Nora. I was there to kill Barry.” Cisco stares at Well- no, Thawne. It’s hard to think of him with his real name. “Why? You're his friend. You've been teaching him how to-“ Thawne interrupts him. “-go faster, I know. A means to an end, and I'll tell you why. Because I have been stuck here, marooned here in this place for fifteen long years, and The Flash, and The Flash's speed, is the key to my returning to my world, to my time, and no one is going to prevent that from happening.” Cisco feels tears in his eyes. Oh god, he doesn’t want to die. “I can help you,” he offers weakly and feels Hartley grip his arm even tighter. He’s gonna have a bruise. Maybe he lives to care about it… Judging by the look on Thawne’s face, rather not.

“You're smart, Cisco, but you're not that smart. Do you know how hard it has been to keep all of this from you, especially from you? Because the truth is I've grown quite fond of you, and in many ways, you have shown me what it's like to have a son.” The speedster’s hand starts vibrating and the tears spill over in Cisco’s eyes. He doesn’t want to die! And he doesn’t want Hartley to die! “No! Please, don’t!”, the Piper exclaims now. Thawne ignores him, eyes firmly on Cisco. “Forgive me, but to me, you've been dead for centuries.” Then there’s pain in his chest as the man shoves his hand inside and grabs his heart. The last thing Cisco hears is Hartley screaming.  
 


	7. Dreaming Wide Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person for letting you wait for so long, I know

Poets of the Fall - Dreaming Wide Awake  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2-HOaIO7Wg

_Another place and time, without a warning sign_  
_And we could be dying angel style_

Cisco feels weird when he’s waking up. Like he had a very weird dream. It only gets weirder when Barry is behaving strangely the following day. He ends up arresting Mark Mardon in a second. Cisco flees to Hartley as soon as possible. “You know, I feel like I should check out the machine with that we trapped the Reverse Flash. I’m pretty sure Wells manipulated it somehow.” Hartley looks at him frowning. “You won’t do that. Didn’t you tell me that it’s your brother’s birthday? You should go if you don’t want him to change his mind and not let me stay with him.”

“I don’t wanna go,” Cisco complains. “Like really not.” “Take Barry or Caitlin with you and it won’t be too bad.” The engineer pouts and Hartley rolls his eyes. “Look, I’d offer to go with you, but I can’t. I’d love to go. Cake and food, how can you say no to that?” “You don’t know Dante.” Hartley grimaces. “He sounds like he’s worse than Wells. Sure you want to let me stay with him?” Cisco scoffs. “He’s at least not as dangerous as Wells. You’ll be fine.” “Great, then go and ask Caitlin if she goes with you.” “Hartley-“ “Go and ask.” “I can’t leave you alone…” “Wells is busy with trying to figure Barry out from what you’ve told me. I’ll be fine. And I’ll leave my comms on so you’ll hear if something goes wrong.” Cisco’s face lightens up. “I can leave mine on too and it’ll almost be as if you’re at the party with me!”

Turns out Cisco doesn’t even have to ask Caitlin to join him, she suggests it herself, so an hour later they’re at Dante’s party and Cisco immediately regrets it. Dante interrupts him when he talks about his gift and Cisco can hear Hartley scoff in his ear. “He sounds like an ass.” The engineer has a hard time repressing a grin. “Tell him feliz cumpleaños from me.” Cisco rolls his eyes at that. “Dante, I should tell you feliz cumpleaños.” “From whom?” “Ehh… You know who.” Cisco glances over at Caitlin who watches curiously. “Oh, right.” Dante seems to remember. “When do I meet him?” “Soon.” And before he can say more Dante’s attention gets dragged away from him and Cisco turns to Cait. “I gave him my gift, we can go. It won’t get any better.”

Cisco has no idea how he let Barry convince him to go to a bar with him, but he ends up in one, Hartley still in his ear to be sure he’s fine. He’s perplexed when a beautiful woman starts talking to him and he hears Hartley scoffing in his ear. On the way to her place he contemplates turning off the comm, but he’s too worried about Hartley, so he decides only to do that in the last moment before things get serious with the woman. Which they don’t get because “I knew I’m not that lucky.”

 

Hartley is yelling at the camera for what feels like an hour. He suspects that Wells turned it off or something. And then he’s pretty sure that they all went home. He hardly sleeps that night, he listens attentively to the comm to make sure Cisco is fine. He should’ve known that something was off with the woman. Cisco is a handsome man, yes, but with Barry next to him? Dammit, Cisco… Dammit, Cisco for making him worry about him. He is prepared to tell whoever brings the breakfast next day, but to his shock, it’s Wells and Hartley doesn’t get out a word until he’s gone again. He proceeds to gesture into the camera, trying to get their attention, listening to Cisco and his brother talking.

His stomach churns as he hears Cisco being beaten up and then at Cold asking him about The Flash. His heart breaks as Cisco tells him, sounding guilty and broken. He wants nothing more than to get out of here and yell at Snart for hurting someone so precious like Cisco. Hartley is glad that there’s no meta-human that can read thought because he’ll never admit any of those thoughts.

 

Cisco packs his things, ignoring Hartley in his ear telling him to get his ass to the pipeline. He doesn’t turn it off though, he has to make sure Wells doesn’t hurt him. “You can’t leave! You can’t leave me alone here! Dammit, Cisco, get over here!” “I’ll keep the comm on and Barry’s number on my phone ready. He’ll be there in a second if you need help.” Hartley starts insulting him in Latin then and Cisco rubs his temple. He gets startled when Wells approaches him and leads him to the room in which they failed to catch the Reverse Flash. Hartley is suddenly very quiet, probably as nervous as Cisco is.

But Wells gives Cisco a surprising pep talk and half an hour later Cisco unpacked his things again and is on his way to the pipeline. He frowns as he sees the guilty expression on Hartley’s face after opening the cell. “Hey, what’s wrong?” “I heard everything! I… I tried to get their attention through the camera, but they didn’t notice me… And then… this morning… I wanted to tell whoever brings the breakfast but… it was Wells and… and I couldn’t… I just… I couldn’t talk, I couldn’t tell him, I…. I just couldn’t talk to him.” Cisco slowly understands and approaches Hartley. He puts a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. He traumatized you, it’s okay that you can’t talk to him.” He gives Hartley a smile and the man visibly relaxes a little. “I’ll get you out soon, promise.”  
 

 

\------  
feliz cumpleaños = happy birthday


	8. Please Don't Go

Joel Adams - Please Don't Go  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cx7lbPE7Hpk

_Now please don't go_   
_Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_   
_Now please don't go, oh no_

 

“Ready?” Hartley seems nervous, but he nods. Cisco smiles a little and squeezes his shoulder. He told Barry of his suspicions about Wells and what he did to Hartley and found out that Joe and Barry have the same suspicions. So Barry agreed to get Hartley out and cover it up with Cisco. “Alright, you know the address?” Cisco turns to Barry who nods. “I’ll meet you there. I’ll make sure here’s some damage so it looks like you broke out and then I’ll drive to the place.” Barry steps to Hartley and opens his arms. The Piper grins. “It’s sad that you’re not wearing your tight suit, you know.” Barry rolls his eyes and scoops Hartley up. He nods at Cisco, then starts running.

When Cisco reaches his brother’s apartment Hartley spins towards him where he’s awkwardly standing in the hallway with Barry and Dante. “Finally,” he mutters and relaxes. “Cisco, you didn’t say a friend would bring him here.” “Yeah, plans changed a little. Where is he gonna sleep?” His brother looks annoyed but leads them to the living room. There he points at the couch and Hartley frowns. “It doesn’t look very comfortable.” “I don’t care. You’re just my guest. Hopefully not for too long. Also, I don’t believe your strange serial killer story, Cisco.” Barry is looking back and forth between them. “But I don’t understand why you’re lying to me. Wouldn’t you rather have your boyfriend stay at your place?” Cisco turns bright red under Hartley’s and Barry’s stares.

“It’s complicated,” he mutters. Dante sighs. “Whatever. I gotta go now. If you touch anything you’re not supposed to touch you’re out of my apartment, understood?” Hartley nods and Dante leaves. As soon as he’s gone the Piper looks at Cisco expectantly. “Boyfriend?” Cisco shrugs and looks away. “I didn’t know what else to say! Just… play along, please? I won’t be here much anyways.” Hartley scoffs. “Oh great, you’re gonna leave me alone with your brother then?” “I’m sorry, really, it’s for your best though. If Wells ever follows me and catches me driving to my brother’s home… It’s too suspicious.” Hartley turns away and Cisco looks at Barry who’s watching everything rather curiously. The engineer glares at him and the speedster grins apologetically. “I’ll go then, make sure Wells doesn’t already get suspicious.” He nods at Hartley and then he’s gone.

Cisco looks at Hartley. “Are you mad because I told Dante that you’re my boyfriend?” “No, of course not. I just don’t want you to leave me alone here.” “You’ll be fine, I promise.” “But you might not be. You told me about your strange dreams.” “What about them?” Cisco frowns. “Do you think they show the future?” “I don’t know! That’s why I’m…” The engineer grins lightly. “Worried?” “Solo en tus sueños,” Hartley replies dryly.

 

Cisco is slowly getting used to having Hartley in his ear all day long. Somehow, it’s almost a comfort, to know him safe and only complaining about Dante and that his clothes will soon fall to dust because he didn’t change in weeks.  
So one day Cisco shows up with a bag of clothes at his brother’s apartment. He grins wickedly as Hartley eyes the bag. They sit down on the couch and Cisco opens the bag to reveal two clean jeans, some underwear and- a bunch of his geek shirts. Hartley stares at him incredulously. “You can’t be serious.” “I didn’t want to spend too much money for you. The underwear and jeans were enough and we have the same size after all.” Cisco smiles innocently at the Piper. “I won’t wear those ridiculous shirts!” “Oh Hartley, I know that secretly you’re just as geeky as I am. You don’t have to pretend with me, I won’t tell anybody.”

Hartley glares at Cisco, but he grabs the bag and leaves to the bathroom. Ten minutes later he emerges again, hair wet, smelling of shampoo and wearing Cisco’s Keep Calm and Han Shot First shirt. Cisco’s smile makes the sun seem dim. “It suits you.” “I hate you,” Hartley grumbles, but he strokes over the fabric absently and Cisco smiles even wider.

Hartley is mad at him again when Cisco tells him that he’ll accompany Joe to Starling City. “Please don’t go,” the Piper whispers and the engineer is surprised. Usually, he only starts begging after not having success without it, he never starts with a please. “Hartley, it’ll be fine. We could discover Wells’ secret by going there.” “Cisquito, por favor, no abandonarás me.” Cisco sighs and carefully hugs Hartley. His mask is slipping more often with him around. Maybe that means he trusts him… Cisco wants to feel flattered, but it’s hard with Hartley being scared. “I’m not abandoning you. I worked on the comms, we’ll still be able to communicate. Everything is fine. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

 

\-------------------------  
Solo en tus sueños = Only in your dreams  
por favor, no abandonarás me = Please, don’t abandon me


	9. Armor

Landon Austin - Armor  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXgp-00Hwu0

_Take my defenses_   
_All my defenses_   
_I lay down this armor_   
_I lay down this armor_   
_I lay down this armor for you_

 

“Cisquito?” Cisco opens his eyes as he hears the quiet voice in his ear. He got used to leaving the comm on in his sleep. It calms him to hear Hartley’s breathing. “I can’t sleep. Estoy asustado...” This is the second time the other is really admitting to being scared. Cisco smiles lightly. Hartley seems to slowly lay down all of his defenses towards him. “Deja que te ayude. ¿Quierés escuchar un cuento?”  
So Cisco ends up quietly telling Hartley about his family and childhood until he hears that the other fell asleep. He really hopes that they can stop Wells soon so Hartley can leave Dante’s place without being in danger.

 

But when it’s time to send Wells – or Thawne, this is confusing – home, everything goes wrong. Of course, it does. Cisco lives through those few minutes as if he’s watching from the outside as if all this is happening in one of his science fiction movies. Eddie dies. The singularity threatens to destroy the earth. Barry risks his life. Firestorm help him and Ronnie dies. Cisco barely hears Hartley’s rant in his ear, his requests to tell him what’s happening. To tell him if he’s okay. He can just numbly stare at the sky as the black hole closes.

Then he snaps out of it again and looks around. Cait seems to be devastated. She lost Ronnie a second time… Professor Stein doesn’t look much better and Barry… Oh, Barry… he looks like everything is his fault. But then there’s someone else. Someone who shouldn’t be there. Hartley pulls him into a tight hug. “I stole your brother’s car to get here,” he whispers into his ear. “I was so worried about you. What happened?” Cisco stares at the floor as he quietly relives the last few minutes by telling Hartley. And the man just holds him more tightly after he finished. “I’m sorry.”

 

Hartley accompanies Cisco to his apartment later and leads him to the couch. “We’ll distract you from everything that happened,” he announces and searches through the engineer’s movies until he finds what he’s been looking for. Cisco recognizes the Star Wars movies. He sighs. “I’m not in the mood, Hartley.” “Of course not, but that’s not the point. It’ll distract you.” He starts the first movie and sits down next to Cisco. “Don’t worry, it’ll work. I know that from experience.”

It takes three movies until Cisco manages to relax, take some deep breaths and ban all thoughts about the day from his mind. Hartley seems to be way too pleased with himself because his plan worked, but Cisco isn’t in the mood to be annoyed with him. Instead, he drops his head onto the other’s shoulder and smiles as Hartley doesn’t complain and just pats his arm.

It’s getting late and Hartley orders food eventually. He forces Cisco to eat and drink and any other day the engineer would’ve started a fight with him for his bossy behavior, but he’s aware of how he kind of needs it at the moment. He makes a mental note to thank Hartley later. Or tomorrow. Because he’s getting tired and the Piper started yawning some minutes ago too.

Cisco stretches his limbs. “You can stay overnight,” he tells him and Hartley nods. “Good. Thanks. I gotta find a place anyways, I certainly won’t stay with your brother anymore.” Cisco chuckles. “Yeah, I understand that. I’ll help you find a place, promise.” He gets up yawning. “I can stay on the couch if you wanna, then you can take my bed.” Hartley shakes his head. “It’s alright, just go to bed. I’m used to sleeping in the living room by now.” Cisco hesitates, but he’s too tired to argue, so he just agrees, wishes Hartley a good night and then falls into his bed. He’s asleep almost immediately.

 

\----------  
Estoy asustado = I am scared  
Deja que te ayude = Let me help you  
¿Quierés escuchar un cuento? = Do you want to listen to a story?


	10. Epilogue: Ashes of Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the best Epilogue and at first, the story should end with the previous chapter, but after uploading so slowly I felt like I owed you a less open ending. So I hope this is not too bad at least and makes up a little for my forgetfulness

Breaking Benjamin – Ashes of Eden  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8IrtEkWcBQ

 

_Stay with me, don't let me go_  
_Because there's nothing left at all_  
_Stay with me, don't let me go_  
_Until the Ashes of Eden fall_

 

Hartley and Cisco look for a place for Hartley over the course of the next days, but eventually, they decide to simply live in Cisco’s apartment together because it’s easier.  
And because they’re good for each other. Hartley wakes Cisco when the other is screaming because of a nightmare about Wells/Thawne killing him or Ronnie or Eddie dying, and Cisco reminds Hartley over and over again that Wells/Thawne is gone, when the other is suddenly overwhelmed with fear again.

 

When Team Flash re-forms, Cisco tries to persuade the others to let Hartley join in as well.  
At first, everyone but Barry is skeptical, but when they see that the speedster is fine with it and that Hartley is trying to fit in, they accept. Cisco creates a proper and practical outfit for Hartley and soon the Piper is fighting crime with Barry.

And Cisco pretends to like it. Pretends that it doesn’t scare and worry him every time Hartley gets hurt. And Hartley pretends not to know exactly what Cisco is thinking. Because they’re both too stubborn to let go of their little rivalry completely and accept that they like each other. Really like each other.

 

Barry and Joe are already betting on how long it’s gonna take them to get together. Joe is currently betting on one year while Barry is a little more optimistic and says four months. And even though Caitlin chastises them for it, she puts her money down on Barry’s palm one day with a simple  
“I give them one week. I caught Cisco planning a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those people reading despite the horrible uploading speed  
> All your comments and appreciation just makes me so happy  
> Thank you <3


End file.
